


Rescue Mission

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Lost [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Being Lost, Desert, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-29
Updated: 2008-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has to find his way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the Lost series. For CaptainUntouchable's prompt at Wraithbait, "Write an anthology of 10 individual stories, all centered around the theme that something, or someone is lost." I've chosen John Sheppard.

John looked around the barren landscape a bit despairingly. He had had courses in tracking and finding his way, of course, but those hadn't really prepared him for this. The sand dunes that stretched for miles around him constantly shifted in the strong winds. Seconds after he left them his own footprints were gone, and John couldn't tell anymore if he was going in the right direction.

But he had to assume he was going the right way. He had to assume that he was still heading towards the wreck that the chopper's instruments had sworn was there. He had to assume that Holland was still alive and waiting for him.

He couldn't be lost, because Holland was counting on him, and John was going to get him out.


End file.
